Shippo's Tail
by Chibi Mandy
Summary: Shippo and his friend, Chelsea, are playing by a stream when Chelsea is stolen! it's up to Shippo to save her, with the help of Kagome and a reluctant Inuyasha! PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the awesome series, some person in Japan does and had the cool idea to do so, not me. I do however own some characters that are not from Inuyasha, i.e. Chelsea. So no, you cannot sue me! NYA NYA!!! (*_*;) Note: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Is a character change.  
  
"This is someone talking"  
  
' This is someone thinking'  
  
This is dog/fox language  
  
And Fuku is clothing!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day was really warm and shiny, and a baby kitsuneyokyu played with his best friend, who just so happened to be a beautiful white inu-youkai. The little kitsune-youkai was around two feet tall, with his orange hair pulled back and had a bushy tail that curled neatly over the back of his fuku. The inu-youkai had long white hair and a plumed puff of a tail that also curled neatly over the back of her fuku, and stood to be around the same height as her friend. Both of the youkai's had a blue ribbon in their hair.  
  
"Shippo! I'll bet you can't out run me!" shouted the inu-youkai.  
  
"I'll bet I can Chelsea!" Replied Shippo, taking off at the challenge.  
  
Chelsea ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, leaving Shippo to eat her dust... or so she thought.  
  
"You cant mess with genetics little inu! I was built for speed and endurance!" panted Shippo.  
  
"Yeah? Well so was I!" she puffed, taking off at top speed.  
  
First one to the stream wins! Shippo barked.  
  
You bet! Chelsea yapped back in response.  
  
The pair ran like their tails were on fire all the way to an up coming stream. With the cool water splashing all over when they broke the calm surface, Shippo howled his short-lived victory over the inu-youkai. Chelsea jumped on the kitsune-youkai and swam away in her triumph.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Shippo protested.  
  
Chelsea just stuck her tongue out at her friend, and got out of the water, shaking to dry off in the warm summer's sun. Shippo did almost the same thing, but he lay down just after he shook his furry tail dry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I sense a jewel shard!" exclaimed an excited Kagome. "Hurry Inuyasha! We must get it! INUYASHA!! LETS GO!"  
  
"Feh. Why should I care?" Inuyasha snorted. "I don't need them any more"  
  
"Wrong answer Inu-Chan! BAD DOG! SIT!" Kagome said loudly.  
  
CRASH! Inuyasha's prayer beads glowed brightly at the magic word, and he came down, rather fast, from the tree he was sitting in.  
  
"OUCH! Do you absolutely have to do that?!" he whined.  
  
"If it is the only way I can get you to listen to me!" Kagome replied smoothly.  
  
Kagome ran ahead of the irritated Inuyasha in hot pursuit of the jewel shard. Of course, it didn't take long for him to catch up with her. Kagome pointed the way, as Inu picked her up and carried her on his back.  
  
"INUYASHA! Look!" Kagome screamed, and pointed directly ahead of her. There was a huge praying mantis with gleaming red eyes.  
  
"Hand over the jewel shards now! Or be prepared to be crushed!" it growled.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out tetsega and transformed it.  
  
"Oh no you don't! If anyone here is going to be killed, it's you!" he yelled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
MUH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! How's this for my THIRD fic ever? Seriously! I love INUYASHA, but I adore Shippo!!! YAY! Anyways, how did you like it? Should I continue writing? Huh? Huh? * giggles * Send me your reviews, and some more suggestions, and I might put some of your suggestions in! YAY!  
  
Luv ya! Chibi Mandy!  
  
The_wolfdog@hotmail.com 


	2. Shippo's Tail chapter 2, Stolen!

"Hand over the jewel shards now! Or be prepared to be crushed!" it growled.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out tetsega and transformed it.  
  
"Oh no you don't! If anyone here is going to be killed, it's you!" he yelled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the awesome series, some person in Japan does and had the cool idea to do so, not me. I do however own some characters that are not from Inuyasha, i.e. Chelsea. So no, you cannot sue me! NYA NYA!!! (*_*;) Note:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Is a character change.  
  
"This is someone talking"  
  
' This is someone thinking'  
  
This is dog/fox language  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Your choice has been made! Prepare to die!" The giant insect bellowed, as it lunged at Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA! Look out!" Kagome cried.  
  
Inuyasha bounded out of the way when the praying mantis took a swipe at him. It tried and tried to slash Inuyasha in two, but failed each time.  
  
"I'm getting bored with this game" Inuyasha sneered, and swung tetsega at it, hitting his target. The demon fell to earth and its eyes glazed over. Inuyasha picked up the shikon jewel that was now on the ground. "Feh. That was too easy."  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome asked, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"Feh." he snorted. "Lets get out of here before Naraku decides to wake him up." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and leapt up into the air. Pausing briefly to re-adjust the girl on his back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippo stretched put lazily in the warm evening sun, with his friend curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully. He stroked her long white hair and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before getting up to get himself a drink. He walked slowly, because he was tired from the race he had with Chelsea. 'She's so fun to be around!' he thought, momentarily stopping. He heard a twig snap and loud footsteps behind him. He thought nothing of it. 'Just a deer or something like that, it's okay.' He mused to himself. Reaching a pool of water, Shippo noticed that it was getting dark, so he quickly lapped up some water, and turned around to go wake Chelsea, and take her to her mom. That was when he noticed a large shadow hovering over his friend, and panicked! One word went threw his little head as he ran towards Chelsea... 'Naraku'.  
  
"CHELSEA!! RUN! PLEASE!" Shippo cried.  
  
Chelsea woke up with a start, and looked up to see a pale Shippo running as fast as his little legs could carry him towards her. She looked around for something that could be chasing him, and found nothing.  
  
"CHELSEA! GET YOUR TAIL UP AND RUN!!!" He screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about Ship..." she started, when a huge hand scooped her up into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SHIPPO-KUN! HELP ME!!" she wailed, biting the hand as hard as she could, she jumped down into Shippo's waiting arms.  
  
"I've got you!" he yelled, catching his friend "lets go!"  
  
"WAAAY ahead of you buddy!" she responded, taking off at top speed.  
  
"Hahaha... you think you can out run me little youkai? I'll catch you!" said the new enemy. The shadow had a familiar, evil voice.  
  
"Chelsea! It's Naraku! Get out of here!" he cried, huge tears of fear streaming down his face.  
  
"Right little youkai! But it's not you I want! It's your blonde friend here!" Naraku said coldly. "And I always get what I want!"  
  
That was it. Shippo could not stand to hear his friend being put into danger. He stopped dead in his tracks, whipped around and threw his whole body at Naraku.  
  
"Get off me pest. I've already told you, it's not you I want" Naraku sneered.  
  
"What do you want with her?!" Shippo screamed.  
  
"She holds a big chunk of the shikon no tama! I want that part of her!" Naraku replied, throwing Shippo off of him.  
  
Shippo landed with a thud, the last thing he heard was Chelsea's screams for help. "I'm comming Chelsea.... hold on..." he whispered. Then, Shippo's world went black. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well?! What did you think? Do you think Shippo will find his friend again? Do you think Chelsea will survive Naraku's wrath? Find out next chapter, Shippo's tail chapter 3... The search. I need input people! PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!!! Give me some suggestions as to what can happen next, and I can more than likely put it in this story! Chibi Mandy is now outty! The_wolfdog@hotmail.com 


	3. Shippo's Tail Chapter 3, The Search

"She holds a big chunk of the shikon no tama! I want that part of her!" Naraku replied, throwing Shippo off of him.  
  
Shippo landed with a thud, the last thing he heard was Chelsea's screams for help. "I'm comming Chelsea.... hold on..." he whispered. Then, Shippo's world went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the awesome series, some person in Japan does and had the cool idea to do so, not me. I do however own some characters that are not from Inuyasha, i.e. Chelsea. So no, you cannot sue me! NYA NYA!!! (*_*;) Note: Thanks a bunch to my friend Hideki Motowasa San (I apologise if I misspelled it)! He gave me an idea and it's in here! So thanks again Hediki! You're the best! And by the way {inside joke} have some Skittles while you read; sour ones are the best aren't they? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Is a character change.  
  
"This is someone talking"  
  
' This is someone thinking'  
  
This is dog/fox language  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shippo's Tail Chapter 3: The Search  
  
Shippo had no clue as to how long he was out... his head was pounding and he could faintly hear the sound of the stream trickling gently. All he could think about was the pain that his whole body was in. Then an even more important thought went through the pain.  
  
"Chelsea! Must find Chelsea! Gotta... find... Chels--" He muttered incoherently.  
  
"Shh! Shippo! Shh! It's okay! Stop talking, your injuries are too severe to be talking." Kagome said soothingly.  
  
"Must...Chelsea! NOOOO!!!" Shippo sat upright in a cold sweat. "I've gotta save her!" He said as he stood on shaking paws, then falling back down to earth due to a dizzy spell. His whole body ached; everything he did caused white-hot pain. And all through this, he could only think of Chelsea.  
  
"Shippo!" Cried Kagome, as the little youkai hobbled past her, sniffing the air as he went. "Where do you think you're going little kitsune? Get back here Shippo!"  
  
"I'm going to find my friend." An angry Shippo stated bluntly "Naraku took her away from me. I'll find her, and bring her back."  
  
"Naraku did this to you? That bastard will pay," said Kagome.  
  
"I don't care about me! Chelsea's in danger! She needs help!" Shippo started to cry, "I promised her a long time ago that nothing would ever happen to her! I promised! I can't just leave her!"  
  
##### Flashback- - Shippo was about 8 season's old. ####  
  
"Shippo-Kun! It's so great to see you again! I missed you so much while I was away! Shippo-kun, while I was away, I got lost in the forest and thought I was going to die! Silly now that I think about it, but it was still scary!" said an excited white haired Inu-youkai.  
  
"Why do you think it's silly Che-Kun?" Shippo asked innocently."  
  
"That's because I knew in my heart, that you would not let anything happen to me" She smiled.  
  
"And I will NOT let anything bad happen to you Che-Kun... I promise," He whispered.  
  
##### End Flash Back#####  
  
"Shippo..."Kagome said softly "Inuyasha and I will help you find her... we promise"  
  
"WHAAT?" Howled Inuyasha "I will do no such thing! I will ABSOLUTELY NOT help that little spore!"  
  
"SIT!" She replied, as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, "You WILL help our friend, and you will NOT argue!"  
  
"MMPHH!" Inuyasha shouted through dirt and grass. "I SA--"  
  
"What? Was that? You'd like me to S-I-T you again? Oh! Well I can most certainly do that!" Kagome cut him off, "Si--"  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha covered her mouth with his own, then quickly pulled away "I said 'FINE' meaning I'll help... JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
Kagome stood there in a daze. Knowing full well that he had kissed her many times in the past, but the effects of the kisses that her Inu-Chan gave her always gave her a warm fuzzy feeling all over. Shaking her head free of the clouds, Kagome looked up to see that Shippo was sitting a few feet away, with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"What?" She blurted.  
  
"Oh nothing... I'll just go over here, wait for you while you and your MATE express your selves to each other, and you know... pray to gods that Naraku doesn't harm my Chels-- err... friend." Shippo said in a playful voice, tipped with a bit of annoyance that they hadn't already started looking. He knew that Chelsea would be scared, so he did his best to put a strong face on for her sake. Sniffing the ground once again, he came across a few footprints. They smelled cold, and evil.  
  
"Naraku..." He said softly, "I'll get you for this," Tears of anger and fear for his friend rolled down his face. Shippo was growing up.  
  
"Inuyasha... let's go... We've gotta help Shippo find his friend!" Kagome begged a stubborn dog demon.  
  
"I don't even know what she smells like! And you expect me to miraculously track her down? SHEESH! Women are such..." Inuyasha grumbled. "H-Hi Kago- Kun..."  
  
"What was that about women Inu-Chan?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"They're...uh... umm." Inuyasha stammered for words.  
  
Shippo sniffed the air, and took off ahead of his arguing allies. 'Geez! You can't have those two in the same TIME FRAME without them bickering!' Shippo thought 'I have to find her!' Taking in another big gulp of air, he sped off into the forest.  
  
"Shippo wait for us!" cried Kagome, jumping onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha took off after the small youkai, catching up with him easily.  
  
"Is that her scent? Is it REALLY cinnamon and toast?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"No, she smells like apples and oranges! She eats a lot of those things" Shippo shrugged, and continued his search.  
  
"Shippy-poo! Lookie at what the big bad dog found!!" Inuyasha teased, "You want to know what it is don't you?"  
  
"Only if it has to do with Chelsea" Shippo replied  
  
"TADA!" Inuyasha pulled out a few long strands of white hair, and a blue ribbon, "are these hers?"  
  
Shippo reached up, and nearly fell over from shaking with excitement "These are hers! I gave that ribbon to her! Look! It even has Che-Kun written on it!" He said, pointing to a very tiny embroidery job. The ribbon definitely had Che-Kun on it, which meant that they were on the right track.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shippo... save me... help! Unngh" Chelsea moaned. Her head hurt, her ears hurt, her whole body hurt... right down to the tip of her tail. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she shook with fear, and started sniff the air to figure out where she was. The atmosphere was musky and damp. It smelled like mushrooms and roots.  
  
"I'm underground!" she gasped. Looking around for a means of escape, or just an idea as to how she got to where she was, she found that the light was not exactly the best out there... it was way too dim. Chelsea started yapping and howling for help to Shippo. She got louder with every bark and more desperate with every howl.  
  
"It's no use little Inu. We're long away from your friends! You'll never get back to them, and they'll never find you!" Naraku sneered.  
  
Chelsea looked up, and saw that she was in a pit of some sort. Thinking quickly, she started to dig. All of a sudden, Chelsea started convulsing, pain shot through her little body and blue sparks flew everywhere. She had been shocked... to say the least.  
  
"Did you really think you could escape that easily? Little Inu, I thought you knew that I would not let you get away with my jewel! Give me your tail, and your voice, and I'll see to it that you don't die in too much pain!" Naraku spat.  
  
"NEVER! MY FRIENDS ARE COMING FOR ME! YOU'LL NEVER GET MY JEWEL!" She shouted back.  
  
"Your fate has been decided. Look forward to a world of pain and suffering little youkai!" Naraku said coldly. "I'll be waiting for the day you beg me to take it from you!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
WELL? What did you think? What does fate have in store for Chelsea? Give me a few suggestions and I'll be more than happy to put it into my fic! Well, look forward to seeing more Shippo in Shippo's Tail Chapter 4, The Tale of Tails  
  
Luv ya lots!!  
  
-Chibi Mandy the_wolfdog@hotmail.com 


	4. Shippo's Tail, chapter 4, The Tale of Ta...

"Did you really think you could escape that easily? Little Inu, I thought you knew that I would not let you get away with my jewel! Give me your tail, and your voice, and I'll see to it that you don't die in too much pain!" Naraku spat.  
  
"NEVER! MY FRIENDS ARE COMING FOR ME! YOU'LL NEVER GET MY JEWEL!" She shouted back.  
  
"Your fate has been decided. Look forward to a world of pain and suffering little youkai!" Naraku said coldly. "I'll be waiting for the day you beg me to take it from you!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the awesome series, some person in Japan does and had the cool idea to do so, not me. I do however own some characters that are not from Inuyasha, i.e. Chelsea. So no, you cannot sue me! NYA NYA!!! (*_*;)  
  
Note: This came to me after a LOONNGG trip up north. Special thanks to my friend Jeremiah, without him, and his ~WEIRD~ ideas, this particular chapter would not be possible, also to my mother who gave the most AWESOME suggestion for the NEXT chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh, and THANK YOU!!  
  
SPECIAL NOTICE: My li'l sis (who's also a huge Inuyasha fan) is going to be helping me with this and future chapters, she's known as Chibi Mandy's Little Sister, OR CLS. I also need a beta, say something in your review if you would like to beta for me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Is a character change.  
  
"This is someone talking"  
  
' This is someone thinking'  
  
This is dog/fox language  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chelsea started to weep rather sorrowfully. She was alone, cold and scared of what Naraku would do to her.  
  
"Shippo-kun... where are you?" she whispered into the wind, "I'm afraid... Shippo... please find me... please..." with that, the little dog demon started to cry uncontrollably with tears streaming down her face. Her pleas did not go unheard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rain began pouring down, and thunder boomed above. This storm was going to be a bad one. A big gust of wind carried something with it. Little ears twitched at what sounded like a very soft sobbing.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome! I hear her!" Shippo shouted, straining his ears to hear better. "Shippo-kun... where are you... I'm afraid... Shippo... please find me... please..." Shippo felt his anger and hatred {lets face it, Shippo doesn't hate ANYONE easily.} start to bubble. The wind picked up, and blew through Shippo's bushy tail, and he heard his friend crying. Shippo was almost heart broken hearing this. 'I've got to be strong for Chelsea... I can't just break down and cry now! She needs me!" he thought. 'I'm coming for you Chels... don't you worry, I'll save you."  
  
"Um... Shippo, why does Naraku-Baka want your friend anyways?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, it's not HER he wants... it's her tail and voice. She holds jewel shards there. More like chunks. Her tail has a special power in it; she can feel the weather and control it, especially the rain. And her voice, not only is it amazing to hear with or without it, but she can call earth's wildlife to her with it. Naraku wants those powers almost as much as he wants the whole jewel." He sighed, "I know Chels... she won't let that scum bag near her tail, or her voice"  
  
Kagome almost regretted asking, seeing Shippo's sad eyes follow her every move, made her feel like crying.  
  
"Inu-Chan... would you save ME if Naraku-Baka stole me from you?" Kagome murmured into Inu's hair.  
  
"Uhhh..." He responded, thinking of himself poking Naraku with a stick, after brutally massacring him {sorry, I just watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I HAD to put the word in here somehow ^_^;} "of course I would, I'd kill any one who touched you if you didn't want them to, anyone who took my Kagome away would pay wit his life... I promise" {Chibi Mandy (CM): uhhh... nice going Inu, JUST the thing a girl wants to hear, VERY romantic... NOT!!! Chibi Mandy's little sis (CLS): Shut up! They want to hear the rest of the story!!! Not YOUR rants!! * Looks at AU * * Laughs nervously * uh... ^-^; *whacks CM over head with nearest stick* she'll be out for a bit-_-; back to Shippo's Tail}  
  
Shippo just rolled his eyes. 'I just HAVE to find her!' he thought to himself. 'If he takes her tail away, she'll live... but not if he takes her voice away.'  
  
"Shippo, we've found another fluffy thing here!" Kagome's voice snapped the demon out of his thoughts.  
  
"Where?" he asked  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Inuyasha whispered  
  
"Why are we whispering?" kagome almost shouted.  
  
"Look." He replied, pointing to a small hole in the ground. The hole seemed to be making noises, dog noises. "I think we found her"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CM: -_-* WELL NOW THAT I'M AWAKE!!!  
  
CLS: ^-^; uhhh...  
  
CM: what do you think is in store for out little Shippo?  
  
CLS: *Threatens to hit with another near by stick*  
  
CM: O.o AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! REVIEW ME PLEASE! Send your suggestions and they'll more than likely be put into the fic! ^_^ *runs in terror*  
  
CLS: *laughs maniacally*  
  
CM: *whacks* CLS over head * go to sleep 


	5. Shippo's tail chapter 5, Found!

"Shippo, we've found another fluffy thing here!" Kagome's voice snapped the demon out of his thoughts.  
  
"Where?" he asked  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Inuyasha whispered  
  
"Why are we whispering?" kagome almost shouted.  
  
"Look." He replied, pointing to a small hole in the ground. The hole seemed to be making noises, dog noises. "I think we found her"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the awesome series, some person in Japan does and had the cool idea to do so, not me. I do however own some characters that are not from Inuyasha, i.e. Chelsea. So no, you cannot sue me! NYA NYA!!! (;)  
  
SPECIAL NOTICE: My li'l sis (who's also a huge Inuyasha fan) is going to be helping me with this and future chapters, she's known as Chibi Mandy's Little Sister, OR CLS. I also need a beta, say something in your review if you would like to beta for me.  
  
Is a character change.  
  
"This is someone talking"  
  
' This is someone thinking'  
  
This is dog/fox language  
  
Shippo looked into the hole, and sure enough, he found his friend. Her longing brown eyes looked up at him, pleading him to let her out. Tears rolled down both demons' faces as they wept in joy of seeing each other again.  
  
"Oh Shippo! I thought I'd never see you again!" cried Chelsea  
  
"Shh! Chels... we are coming up with a plan! We'll get you out in a hurry. Just hold on! What ever you do, do not give in to Naraku!" Shippo whispered to his friend.  
  
"OK Shippo-kun, I'll be right here, waiting." she giggled.  
  
Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha took off and hid in the bushes, trying to come up with a half decent plan. Inuyasha first came up with just charging in, and ambushing Naraku's set up, and stealing the rest of the shikon no tama. Kagome and Shippo soon stomped on his plan by saying that Naraku would more than likely expect that.  
  
"Well what else do we have?!" Inuyasha shouted "Naraku may also be suspecting a surprise attack you know!"  
  
"SIT! And be quiet!" Kagome whispered harshly.  
  
WHAM! Inuyasha slammed into the ground, eating some dirt, and growling softly.  
  
"I think I have an idea!" Shippo clapped.  
  
"Really? What?" Kagome turned and looked at the little fox.  
  
Shippo had his friends in a huddle, and started spilling out his plan to them.  
  
"Shippo that's a great idea!" Kagome happily agreed.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha, Kagome, we will put it into action tomorrow at first light." Shippo stated.  
  
"Agreed" said his friends in unison.  
  
"Right now, we need sleep, and a few supplies, Inuyasha will get the supplies, and I will start with getting us some food" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Right."  
  
CM: Ok Ok, I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be up VERY Soon!  
  
CLS: YEAH! The next one has some gore, so the rating might have to go up.  
  
CM: Shhhh! Don't spoil it!  
  
CLS: Sorry  
  
CM :PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter gets WAY more interesting! I PROMISE!!!  
  
Love ya all!! blows kisses to audience  
  
-Chibi Mandy  
  
The wolfdoghotmail.com 


End file.
